Photocopiers continue to advance in terms of the functionality and flexibility they provide. For example, rather than being stand alone machines as they once were, many copy machines now have digital processing capabilities and network interfaces which allow them to be connected to a computer network. This provides a variety of advantages. Once such advantage is that the copiers may be used as multi-function devices (MFDs) not only for performing traditional photocopying, but also for printing documents generated by computers connected to the network. In the same way, such copiers may also be connected to fax modems for printing faxes.
Moreover, where copiers are connected to a computer network, it becomes possible to collect status and usage information from the computers remotely via a network server or other network terminal. By way of example, one protocol which may be used to monitor and manage copiers is the simple network management protocol (SNMP). An SNMP application running on a server, for example, may use standard (or customized) SNMP queries to poll a copier for certain information such as a current copy count, copier type, status, etc., which may then be used for generating reports or determining which machines may require servicing, for example.
Another particularly advantageous aspect of having networked copiers or multi-function devices is the ability to monitor and account for the usage of such devices. By way of example, Off-The-Glass is a software product from Pharos Systems International, Inc., assignee of the present application, which enables standalone copiers and multi-function devices to be integrated with a network through a network terminal device. This integration enables organizations to authenticate, cost, charge and report on all copying and printing across the enterprise.
Despite their many advantages, there are certain challenges to implementing copiers and/or multi-function devices in a network environment. One such challenge is that printer and copier manufacturers use a variety of different protocols and interfaces for their respective devices. If fact, some manufactures use different interfaces and protocols across their own product line.
As a result, in a large network environment with copiers from numerous manufacturers, it can be cumbersome to interface all of these devices to the network. That is, different interface devices will be required for connecting the various types of copiers/MFDs to the network, which in turn may require numerous device drivers to be installed and maintained on the server. Moreover, while centralized SNMP applications may be able to gather certain limited information from the copiers/MFDs in the network, obtaining more sophisticated accounting or diagnostic information for numerous types of copiers/MFDs across a network may be difficult based upon the lack of uniformity in protocols.
Certain approaches have been taken to address the dissimilarities between the various copier device protocols. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,286 to Weinberger et al. discloses a system for automatically and remotely monitoring the operational status of, and initiating operational commands in, one or more copy machines. Each copy machine has a copier computer therein for determining copier status and controlling operation of the copy machine. The system utilizes a scanner to respectively monitor the copiers which can poll each of the copiers at a uniform rate or, when requested by the user at the central location, vary the poll rate. Furthermore, to accommodate for different copier types, a translator is used to provide a uniform interface between the copier and a central data collection point. In particular, the system allows operation of the copier from the remote location for the diagnosis and correction of detected status problems.
Even though the interface circuitry or translators of such a system provide a uniform interface to the central data collection point, each of these devices will still need to interface with a particular copier type. Accordingly, each of these translators may require individual configuration, or respective types of translators may need to be created for the different copiers being used. Moreover, while the above approach does allow for remote diagnosis of device faults, its capabilities for collecting job attribute information are limited.